


A Race Against the Clock

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Hospitals, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Toto cuts it pretty fine in terms of making the birth of his and Susie's child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations to Susie and Toto on the birth of their son. Please enjoy this fic, inspired by Susie's social media posts.

Toto sat there, crossing and uncrossing his legs, fiddling with his FIA paddock pass, twirling his phone around in his hand, cracking his knuckles, anything to distract himself right now. The twelve-hour flight from Shanghai to Zurich had suddenly began to feel much, much longer. The stewardess had approached him about an hour ago with a note from Zurich airport. Susie’s contractions had started, meaning she was in labour.

Toto was only six hours into the flight and knew he had another six hours until he landed in Zurich and then he had a car journey from the airport to the hospital. Yet, right now, he was kicking himself for going to China for the race. He should be beside his wife, holding her hand as she prepared to bring their child into the world. But here he was, on a plane, trying to calm himself and tell himself that everything was going to be okay and that Susie had a good support team around her. However, he wasn’t quite sure he wouldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t make it and get to witness his son being born.

The Austrian took a deep breath and glanced down at the briefing in front of him. He needed to read it, and he would but how much his brain would absorb was a different story. He started to skim through the pages, his mind flashing back to the race where Lewis took the win and Valtteri had a less than impressive day. He was trying to write a comment for the Mercedes website but his hand was shaking and he couldn’t quite string decent sounding sentences together.

The remaining six hours dragged for Toto. Despite talking to some random stranger on the plane who kept trying to give him hope that he’d make the birth, he felt as if time was passing so slowly. The stewardesses all knew his situation and kept giving him sympathetic smiles but nothing seemed to ease the worry in his chest.

The plane touched down mid-morning and thankfully, the airline staff helped him to exit the plane quickly. “Good luck.” One of the stewardess nodded at him as she watched him hurry down the steps.

Toto gave her a small smile. “Thank you.” He said, before rushing towards the airport to collect his luggage. Although right now, he really just wanted to get to the hospital and be by his wife’s side.

Once getting through security and collecting his bags, he rushed towards his car. His phone was vibrating constantly as lots of messages flooded in from the team and a few from his family, alerting him to the fact Susie was in labour.

He ran a sweaty hand through his messy hair before removing his paddock pass and leaving it on the passenger seat. It didn’t take him long to reverse out of the carpark and drive towards the hospital. His heart rate increased significantly. He really wanted to be there to see his son born and be there to support his wife.

When he arrived at the hospital just before midday, he grabbed his phone and hurried inside. He was aiming for the reception desk when a hand grabbed his arm. “This way son.” John, his Father-in-law said, putting a gentle hand on his back.

“Is she okay? Is the baby here?!” He exclaimed, releasing a tense breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding.

“Calm Toto.” He said. “She’s still in labour but I would hurry up and get in there.”

Toto nodded and followed the other man along the corridor, taking hurried steps until he reached Susie’s room. He opened the door and poked his head in, glad to see Sally, his Mother-in-law holding Susie’s hand, doing her best to comfort her daughter.

“Toto!” Susie whimpered, gritting her teeth in agony. “You made it…” She said, tears leaving her eyes. Her hormones erratic right now.

“Liebling…” He rushed over to her, his Mercedes shirt sticking to him from the flight. “I’m here. I’m sorry I’m so late.” He said, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly.

“You’re here now.” She nodded, looking into his eyes.

Toto nodded and leaned down and kissed her head. “You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you Susie.” He said softly.

Sally quietly excused herself so the couple could be alone, for one of the most important moment in their lives.

“I think you’re about ready Susie.” The midwife said. “One big push.”

Toto looked into his wife’s eyes, looking at her very much in love. “You can do this Liebling.” He assured her, holding her hand tightly.

Susie nodded at him, knowing that their child was almost here and that she could do this with Toto by her side.

Susie followed the midwife’s instructions, squeezing Toto’s hand tightly as the pain overtook her body. She closed her eyes and pushed. Though the relief washed over her as the room filled with a tiny cry that captured both of its parent’s hearts.

“Congratulations,” The midwife smiled, holding up their baby boy. “You have a beautiful baby boy.”

“He’s okay?” Susie sniffed, lying back against the bed, sweating and smiling at the same time.

The midwife smiled. “He’s perfectly healthy.” She said as she wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Susie. “There we go Mummy.”

Toto smiled as he looked at his wife and new son, tears building in his eyes. “He’s beautiful Susie.” He whispered, sounding choked up. “I’m so glad I made it.”

Susie looked up at him, holding her baby tightly against her chest. “I’m so glad you did too, Toto. He’s so perfect. He looks like you.” She smiled, kissing his head.

“He is perfect.” He nodded, kissing Susie’s head. “Thank you, Liebling, for our son.”

Susie smiled and leaned up to meet his lips as he leaned down to kiss her. “I love you, Toto.” She whispered, enjoying this small family moment with her first child and husband.

“I love you too, Susie.” Toto smiled, the emotion still evident in his voice.

*

The following day, once the influx of friends and family had stopped, Toto sat on the sofa in the room, watching Susie dress their son in his new suit. “You’re a natural.” Toto said to her, a smile on his face.

“I may be a natural but I’m exhausted.” Susie replied, holding her son in her arms now. He was sleeping happily.

“I’m sure you are Liebling.” He said, holding his arms out. “Why don’t you let me take him for a while and you can sleep a little bit.”

She smiled and placed their son in his arms. “Thank you, Toto. I just need a small rest.” She said as she grabbed her phone to take some photos of him with his Dad.

Toto grinned and balanced their son on his leg as he watched him sleeping peacefully before moving to hold him in his arms. He watched over him with a look of pride on his face. Despite the jetlag from the rush home from China, he was so glad to be here. These memories were going to be sketched in his memory forever.

He rocked his son gently while Susie got into bed and settled down for a nap. He knew she was going to be tired, but he didn’t mind being there to help. This meant the world to him, and he couldn’t wait for the next few months and years, where he got to see their son grow up.

As he heard snores from Susie in the bed, he placed a soft kiss to the top of his son’s head. “I love you.” He whispered, a feeling of love and happiness exploding inside of him right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed :D


End file.
